


Come Fly With Me

by NamelessCourt



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Mush, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Light Angst, M/M, PJO AU, Solangelo AU, hoo au, kinda i guess, solangelo fluff, toa au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:23:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6316285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessCourt/pseuds/NamelessCourt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico writes Will a letter telling him how he feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Fly With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the Disney short, Paper Man. If you've never seen it, it's on Youtube and it's absolutely adorable.

 Nico stared at the paper in front of him; the blue ink smeared from where his hand dragged across the page. It felt as though the paper was staring back, so he found a spot on his desk to rest his eyes on. His room was quiet, but not the comfortable kind of quiet Nico always found relaxing; no, this was the kind of quiet where his mind starts to wander to far off places, and he never knows where it’s going until it’s there.

 Instead he got up and crossed the room to his radio that sat on his window sill, turning it on. Frank Sinatra’s  _ Come Fly With Me _ was playing, instantly lightening Nico’s mood. Sinatra always had that effect on him; whenever Nico was stressed out or upset, he would just turn on some of his music and his problems didn’t seem as bad anymore.

 Nico closed his eyes and listened for a few moments before returning to the letter he had just finished writing on the desk. He took a deep breath and read it again for the third time since he finished writing it, then put it back down. 

 “I can’t do this,” Nico said, sinking down into the chair with a sigh. He picked up the letter, the paper now wrinkled from the near constant handling, and read it through again; his confession starring back at him. “I can’t do this,” He said again. “I can’t tell Will I like him.” Nico began to fold the paper into a plane, just like he has hundreds of times before, since middle school.

 In sixth grade, when their teachers told them both to “just get rid of“ their unneeded, graded papers when the semester ended, Will and Nico decided to have a bit of fun with it. They went to the park down the street from both their houses and turned all their papers into planes. That, of course, turned into a competition of who could make the best plane, then who could fly theirs the farthest. They’ve made it tradition since, flying their paper airplanes after each semester ends.

 Nico looked down at the plane in his hands, admiring his handy work. He just realized the song had changed; it was no longer Sinatra singing, but instead Dean Martin. He knew this song,  _ Ain’t That A Kick In The Head _ , and hummed along as he got up and crossed the room again to his window. The radio began to turn to static, so Nico moved it to his nightstand where it had better reception.

 He took the radio’s old spot and sat against the sill as he lifted the window pane and popped out the screen. The screen used to be secure, until that day him and Will were kicking a soccer ball around his room. Will had kicked it a little too hard, sending the ball straight towards Nico’s face; naturally, he ducked out of the way, and it took out the screen covering his window behind him. They were lucky the window was open, considering they weren’t supposed to be kicking the ball in the house in the first place.

 Nico took in a long breath of fresh air, filling his lungs to their limit before letting it out, closing his eyes. He opened them again and gazed out the window, taking in the view he had learned to love. His window faces the neighbor’s house so all Nico could see was tan brick unless he sat against the right side of the frame. When he sat there he had an almost perfect view of the street he lived on.

 Nico looked down at paper airplane in his hands, turning it over, while letting his mind wander idly to all the possible outcomes that could happen if he gave the letter to Will. Nico sighed, even if there was a chance Will would return his feelings, they were far too small. Nico swung his legs up onto the window sill so he could lean against the frame and let his head fall back with a dull thud.

 “Maybe one day,” Nico muttered. He tossed the plane out the window and it immediately took a nosedive straight to the ground. “Of course.”

 Nico sighed, swinging his legs around and hopping off the window onto the ground. He walked over to the paper plane, now wrinkled at the tip from the crash landing, and bent down to snatch it up and dispose of it properly. 

 As he reached for the plane, a gust of wind came rushing from behind Nico’s legs and carried the paper away from him a few feet. Curious, Nico took a step in its direction and the airplane took off.

 At this point Nico knew he should just turn around, climb back into his window and let the plane go; instead he let his curiosity override all of the decision making parts of his brain and started running after the plane. It was going slow enough that Nico could almost catch it, if he really wanted to, but he wanted to see where it was flying to. It was obvious that it had somewhere to be; it was swerving around the trees in his yard, leading past his neighbors houses in a semi-straight path.

 Nico realized how crazy he must look, chasing a paper airplane around his neighbor’s yard, and slowed to a stop. He turned around, muttering about making an eye doctors appointment for seeing flying inanimate objects, when he felt something poke his ankle. He looked down in time to see the plane rear back for another poke, and moved his leg out of the way. The plane simply swerved and hit his other leg, crinkling it’s tip even more.

 “Go away,”  Nico murmured down to the airplane, before realizing he was talking to a piece of paper. Nico rolled his eyes and started in the direction of his house, but the poking continued, soon turning into brushes against his leg. He finally looked down to find the plane rubbing against him like a cat yearning for attention. Irritated, Nico bent down to swat the airplane aside and swiped the wing, cutting his finger.

 He straightened up, narrowing his eyes at the paper plane hovering by his feet, and it took off again, as if knowing what would happen if it didn’t. Nico followed it again, not caring to see where it leads anymore, but to catch the damn thing. He was so focused on catching the airplane that he didn’t recognize what route he was on, one he took nearly everyday.

 Nico kept his eyes locked on the paper, not noticing the tree roots peeking up from the grass. He managed to step over them, but accidentally tripped himself with his own foot and landed face first in the grass of someone’s front yard. When he looked up, the first thing he noticed was that the plane was no longer flying; the second thing Nico noticed was that the plane was in someone’s hands. He looked up a little higher, trying to see who was holding the demonic piece of paper, and his heart leapt while his stomach dropped.

 “I knew you’d always fall for me, Nico,” Will said with a smirk that quickly turned into a grin.

 “Hilarious,” Nico muttered, standing up and brushing off the dirt from his clothes. “It gets funnier every time I fall.”

 Will laughed, a bright and beautiful sound that Nico wished he could hear all the time. “What are you doing over here? I didn’t know you were free today or we could’ve spent the day together.” Will actually sounded a bit disappointed, and Nico was surprised that them not hanging out had that effect on him.

 “I, uh, was just on my way to the park. I was gonna take that out there and see if my skills have improved any.” Nico motioned to the paper plane Will was still holding.

 Will inspected the plane in his hands, turning it around as if he’d never seen one up close before. Nico’s heart was pounding so loud he was sure Will could hear it, but he tried his best to act as normal as possible. Will brought his face down toward the plane, his blonde hair falling into his eyes. “Is there something written on this?”

 “Nope,” Nico said way too fast. He mentally face-palmed himself for being such a dork. Will gave him a questioning look, but let his strange behavior go.

 “Yeah, there is. See?” He started to unfold the plane, but Nico put his hand on Will’s to stop him.

 “You wouldn’t want to ruin my best paper airplane of all time, would you?” Nico gave him his best puppy eyes, and Will sighed in defeat.

 “Let’s take it for a spin, then,” Will said cheerfully, and hooked his arm through Nico’s, as if he expected them to start skipping merrily down the street together.

 They started down the sidewalk, Will’s arm still linked around Nico’s, who was dragging slightly behind, and made their way to the park. It was only a ten minute walk from Will’s house to the park, but it felt like an eternity with Will still holding the letter that could potentially ruin Nico’s life forever.

 Will was being his normal, cheerful self, pointing out everything he thought looked interesting and counting every dog he saw. Nico stayed quiet, keeping his gaze on his feet, glancing at the plane every now and again trying to figure a way to get it away from Will.

 They finally arrived at the park, and Will insisted that they go to their “special airplane spot”, which meant the patch of grass by the swing set. Nico agreed with a nod and followed Will, who was now skipping toward the swings. Nico always wondered how he could stay in such a good mood all the time; it would be annoying if it wasn’t so cute.

 Nico finally reached their spot where Will was bouncing around excitedly. Will handed him the airplane, and he had to resist the urge to tear it to pieces on the spot. Instead, he turned away from Will and threw the plane halfheartedly, watching as it took a nosedive to the ground, just as it had when he threw it out his window earlier that day.

 “Well, look at that; it sucks,” Nico said, trying to sound indifferent. “Maybe it’s the paper. Let’s try it with something else.”

 “No, I don’t think it’s the paper,” Will said, walking over to the crashed plane. “I think you’ve just lost your touch.” Will winked at him, and Nico could feel his cheeks burn with a deep blush. Will bent down and picked the plane up, turning it around in his hands. “I bet you if I remade it, it would fly.”

 He started to unfold the plane, revealing the letter, and Nico panicked, snatching the paper from Will’s hands. Will looked at Nico, confusion written across his face.

 “Please,” Nico said, desperately trying to find the words to make things right. “Please just trust me on this. There’s nothing on that paper that you need to see.” Nico knew he sounded pathetic, but at this point he didn’t care.

 Will stared at him for a few moments, his expression unreadable, then finally nodded. Nico let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding, and put the letter in his back pocket.

 They stood in silence for a few moments before Will moved over to the swing set and sat down on one, swinging slightly. Nico hesitated, thinking about walking home, but instead took a seat on the swing next to Will. He closed his eyes and let his feet drag against the ground, ready to get up and leave if he needed to.

 “I don’t know why you were so worried about me seeing that letter,” Will said softly.

 Nico’s stomach twisted itself into a double knot at his words, but he turned to face Will. He was met with blue eyes that never failed to make his heart race. Nico took a deep breath, “What do you mean?”

 “I mean, you never fail to be a huge dork,” Will said with a smirk. He shifted his body so that he was moving the swing side-to-side and bumped Nico’s hip. “I glanced at the letter while you were face down in my front yard. I didn’t get to really read it, but I think I got the idea.”

 Will kept swinging sideways and grabbed the chain of Nico’s swing, holding both their swings together in his hand. Will brought his face closer to Nico’s, so close that Nico could count all the freckles that were scattered on his cheeks.

 “At least, I really hope I got the idea,” Will whispered, a smile flitting across his face. “Or else I’m making a complete ass of myself.”

 Nico smiled, “You usually make a complete ass of yourself,” Will laughed, making Nico smile even more, “but this time you’re not wrong.”

 Will grinned, leaning forward, and Nico didn’t hesitate this time to follow.

 They pulled back and were suddenly jerking back and forth, knocking hips a couple times. “Sorry,” Will laughed. “Hand cramp.”

 Nico just shook his head and rubbed his hip, grinning at his best friend. “This took way too long,” Nico said, mostly to himself.

 “What, trying to swing sideways? There’s a reason why people don’t do it,” Will said matter-of-factly, like he was about to start lecturing on how to swing properly.

 “No, not the swings. Telling you how I feel,” Nico said, not quite meeting Will’s eyes.

 “Well, I kind of found out on my own,” Will said, and Nico scowled. “Which isn’t really important. But you’re right, I should’ve told you sooner.”

 “Wait a minute,” Nico said, caught off guard by the new information. “You say that as if you’ve had feelings for me for a while now.”

 “Maybe that’s because I have” Will said, sheepishly.

 “For how long?”

 “Does it really matter?” Will asked, obviously wanting to move on from the conversation.

 “No, it doesn’t. Because we both know now,” Nico said with a smile.

 Will got up and offered Nico his hand, which he took, and they started toward their houses. Nico stopped at a trash bin and dropped the paper airplane in it, giving Will a kiss on the cheek and explaining how they’ll make a better one, together. They walk to their houses, hand in hand, with a dirty, wrinkled plane following at their heels.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3 Kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
